The gift of Grace
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: When Richard receives a letter in the mail, saying his Aunt had left him her house in her will, he, his sister and the Bradley's travel to Twilight Town, where Richard will have to spend 3 days in the manors walls. Yet as he does, spooky events begin to take place, even managing to scare the brave psychic. Will he be able to last the 3 days? And what is this thing chasing him?
1. The letter

**So... I had planned on doing a story for Dusk and Makenzi, but then I remembered I promised to write this. Explain things about Richard. And I will. Please enjoy!**

**Oh, and I shall give a shout out if anyone figures out what inspired this little story before I'm done writing. If you do know, please write in the comments!**

* * *

" Richard! You have some mail sweetie! "

" Really? "

Richard called back, raising his head from his floating book. Slowly he closed it mentally, just as slowly getting to his feet and going off to find where Jimmy's mother Rebecca had been calling him from. Today was Monday, early afternoon, and he, Jimmy and Leah had just gotten home from school. They had been relaxing for a bit, as Monday was always a rough day on kids, due to it being the beginning of the week. Jimmy was playing his video games, and Leah was laying on the floor, drawing something in her notebook. They had all been having a nice time really.

The psychic soon made his way to the kitchen, finding Rebecca holding the letter out to him. This letter had very blocky writing on the front, looking urgent really. Richard frowned very lightly, praying this wasn't any form of bad news. He didn't want to deal with any bad news right now... hesitating, the boy opened the envelope, beginning to read the letter.

_" Richard Griffin,_

_We, the executors of the late Grace Ronstadt, have discovered that you have been mentioned in her will. Madam Grace has bestowed upon you her estate in Twilight Town, which you may live in and receive once you become 18. Under the condition you at least spend 3 nights within it's walls. Note that you may of course bring guests over, so long as you spend the nights there alone. Your guests must sleep elsewhere, away from the inside of the houses walls. Please come over to Twilight Town as soon as possible. "_

Richard bit his lip, feeling his eyes beginning to water horribly. _' Auntie Grace... ' _He mentally whispered, covering his mouth as he tried to prevent a sob from escaping his lips. His dear Aunt Grace... left him her house. He... with all that he'd been going through as of late he... he hadn't been thinking about her much. He hadn't meant to, he just...

" What's wrong sweetie? "

Richard looked up at Rebecca, silently handing her the letter so she could read it. He could tell the woman was feeling sorry for him... hearing about his Aunt... Richard soon found himself in the woman's arms, his tear stained face pressed against her waist line.

" I'm so sorry Richard... "

She soothed, running a hand through the boys hair.

" Here... we should probably go love. I'll go get Graham, Jimmy and Leah, and we'll all go. Don't worry, it'll be alright darling. "

" I-I know... "

Richard muttered, lifting his glasses and rubbing his eyes dry. Truly he did know it would be alright. He just... had to admit... he hadn't gone to Aunt Grace's house since she died. He hadn't been able to bring himself to. She had died there in her sleep... from a heart attack. And just thinking that she had died there made it hard for him to even THINK about that house. He didn't enjoying thinking it had been the place she had passed on in. He didn't want to go there... and only be able to think of her slowly dying in her sleep...

The boy shuddered, tightly hugging Rebecca again. Perhaps... with his new family by his side... he could do this. Because truly, if his Auntie had left him that house, then he would love to honor her will and live there when he was older. And truly, it wasn't a bad house. It was large, elegant and very sound. It would truly be a wonderful place to live. Maybe even raise a family with in the future. And the garden in back was beautiful... a small Khoi pond, a large olden-days well, a large Sakura tree, a small, BEAUTIFUL flower bed, and a great vegetable garden in the corner. Somewhere he often went to as a child, and often sitting himself down on one of the lower branches of the tree and just admiring the scenery. It may have changed without his Aunt there to care for it, but he'd always have his memories of it... and he would work hard to return it to it's former glory.

He could do this... he could spend three days there in that house. For his Auntie Grace...

* * *

**A bit of a short beginning, but this story... I'm looking forward to it, truly. And I hope you all enjoy as well. ;)**


	2. Entering the house

**Trying to get an early start is all. Hopefully it'll work. Enjoy!**

* * *

Richard looked out the window of the car, chin rested in his hand, simply watching all the scenery go by absentmindedly. He was too distracted to truly notice anything particular.

The family was on their way to Twilight Town now, and while they all had a slightly enthusiastic reaction (Leah's being the most gleeful, as she'd see her Aunts house for the first time), Richard wasn't quite as cheerful. Whilst he did want to know how his Aunts house had kept on over the years, he still felt a little uncomfortable about being there. Especially for three days. He didn't want to be in the house his Aunt had died in... he'd do it for her, as she wanted him to have the house obviously, but... he truly didn't know how... emotionally capable he was of handling things. He still felt sad just remembering his Aunt was dead... he didn't know if he was mentally capable to be there for three days.

At least he had everyone hear with him... Rebecca, Mr. Bradley, Jimmy, and Leah... despite them being incapable of spending the night there with him, he felt a little better knowing he wouldn't be alone in the house during the day. That he knew they would surely give him the strength to get through this alright. After all, they always made him feel so safe and happy. Surely they wouldn't fail in this area now.

Looking forward and through the wind shield, he found them all growing closer to his Aunts house, which was now in view. They were now in the driving lane, inching slowly closer to the drive way. And slowly closer to the house itself. Richard gulped thickly, bracing himself for anything. Bracing himself for the long week of being in the house his dear Auntie had died in. Bracing himself... to remain strong during this time. He had to...

Finally the car came to a complete stop, the psychic sighing softly before opening the car door. He made a move to get out, when something latched onto his wrist. Turning with a start, he found it was Jimmy, who was offering him a reassuring smile. Slowly, Richard smiled back, so truly happy to know his dear friend was already trying to help him remain calm. He was happy to now be able to call Jimmy, "brother".

* * *

" ... Oh wow. "

Mr. Bradley breathed, obviously awestruck with the house. And who wouldn't be? It truly was something to marvel at. The floor was a nice polished wood, and everything had a rather regal look to it. It was truly a beautiful house.

The family soon split up, Richard deciding to search the upstairs first, as that's as where his Aunts room was. He admitted he was a bit weary of having to sleep in her room, as... she HAD died in her sleep... but there were no other rooms he COULD sleep in, so he really had no choice. It was either her room, or the floor.

Taking a right the psychic walked up to the first door he saw, finding a pink flower painted on the door, signaling it was his Auntie's room. Taking a deep breath, the boy opened the door, slowly walking inside.

To his astonishment, the room itself felt normal. Light grey welcoming walls, a dresser, a coat rack and a very plush looking bed. A very welcoming room truly.

The psychic absentmindedly made his way to the bed, blinking and pulling back the sheets, crawling into the bed and leaning into the soft fabrics. They... all still smelled like his Aunt Grace. A sweet vanilla with a soft touch of coconut. A welcoming... if saddening scent to the human. Welcoming, as it was truly a pleasant smell. And saddening because... well, it reminded him his Aunt was truly gone.

Richard sighed at himself, and sat up with a growl. He realized almost instantly how truly pathetic he was acting. He knew his Aunt would NEVER want him to carry on like this. She'd want him to cheer up and stay happy. So she could see his "adorable smile". Truly, he couldn't bring himself to smile. But he could at LEAST try and cheer up. Just for her. She always DID enjoy seeing him happy...

Slowly the boy left his bed, beginning to head back downstairs, hoping to find the others. He was hoping their positivity about the house would reflect in him, giving him some strength really. The strength to keep moving throughout the week. Again, he'd try to remain as strong as he could but... there was only so much he could take.

* * *

_It didn't take him long to find them. The group was outside, admiring the garden. And Richard couldn't blame them. Despite how long it had been, nothing had changed on the garden. Everything was still so truly beautiful. And even the Sakura tree was in full bloom. Immediately Richard rushed to it, and quickly began to climb. It wasn't hard, as the tree had many low branches, and he soon parked himself on one of the particularly low branches, staring at the whole garden from where he was._

_He soon heard wings flapping, finding Leah hovering beside him, smiling her bright smile, and Jimmy below him smiling at the garden. Richard leaned back against the tree, smiling even brighter now. Having his family here, enjoying the true nature of the house... made him feel much happier. Like any sadness had fled his system. And it was great..._

* * *

A bit of a simple chappie in my mind. Hope you all liked it though.


	3. Night 1: enter the monster

**I don't know what to say right now. Heh... please enjoy though!**

* * *

_Richard hugged Rebecca and Leah tightly, not wanting the Bradley's to go yet. He didn't want to be left alone here right now. Or ever truly. He just didn't want to spend the night, or week, here alone._

_But sadly the Bradley's and his sister couldn't stay. They had to get going. And Richard truly understood this. He just needed to tough it out for now. Besides... how bad could it truly be? He used to be left home alone all the time when his father was still alive, sleeping in the house alone. This would be no big deal. He could do this._

* * *

Richard pulled back the blankets, slowly slipping inside them, sighing as his heavy head made contact with the plush pillow. He was beginning to feel sleepy. Perhaps that was a good thing though, as it meant he'd sleep faster in general.

He would admit, this room was very serene at this time. Quiet, calm, and very easy to sleep in. Perhaps this night wouldn't be so bad. Perhaps he could truly sleep here for the week. It didn't seem too difficult if the room was this nice.

_' Mmm. ' _Richard hummed, clicking his tongue a bit. He had just realized how thirsty he was. Rolling onto his side, he found the clock beside him blinking 10:30pm. Late... if he got up now he might not get this comfortable again. But if he didn't get up he wouldn't be able to sleep for a while due to thirst. Perhaps getting up and getting a glass of water would be the better option.

Slowly, slightly unwillingly, the psychic pushed himself out of the plush bed and began to make his way outside the room and down the hallway. The bathroom, the upstairs one, was down this hall. Since it had a sink, well... yeah. Pretty self explanatory.

Opening up the door and turning on the light- it being a pretty dim almost out light-, the boy slowly made his way to the sink, wishing he wasn't trudging his feet as badly as he was. He wanted to get this over with so he could sleep and make it through a night. Not even bothering with a glass he leaned down and was about to drink right from the tap, when something caught his eye.

Hair. A lot of dark hair coming right out of the faucet.

Richard yelped and pulled away, blowing razzberries despite not having actually taken a sip of the water. He was just so DISGUSTED with the fact that HAIR had just come out of the faucet. And he'd almost drank it. So gross...

... Why WAS there hair coming out of the faucet like water? It flowed out like water, which was why he hadn't noticed right away... things like that weren't natural though. Hair coming out of the sink. When does that happen? And why? Was something perhaps wrong with the pluming? Or something along those lines?

Richard soon yawned, a wave of sleep overcoming him. He'd figure it all out in the morning. For now, he should probably sleep. While he HAD the need to sleep, because Flash knows if he didn't go to bed now that he actually felt tired, then he would definitely not be able to sleep later.

Clicking off the light the boy stepped back out into the hallway, gently closing the door behind him. He took only a step when... he heard an unusual sound, coming from behind him.

Shuddering, the psychic turned around, gasping in a form of silent scream at what he saw. He didn't know what it was... but it had dark hair, covered in bloodstains, crawled on it's belly, and was almost akin to a zombie. But it's blood red, leathery skin, hollow eyes and seemingly horns... it was NO zombie.

Richard backed up instinctively, shaken to the core when the thing crawled a little closer. And closer. And finally, feeling QUITE panicked, the boy RAN. He just let loose a scream and ran.

He bolted down the hall, looking back in horror to discover the monster was chasing him, now moving faster itself. The child let out another horrified scream and picked up the pace. He needed to hide... he couldn't fight the monster now, as he was to scared to focus his powers. He needed to hide...

Quickly entering his Aunts room, he immediately went to hide under the bed, covering his mouth in hopes the monster wouldn't find him. He needed to stay quiet. To even out his breathing.

Things were DEAD silent, Richard only able to hear his breathing. With no sound, he almost began to think the monster hadn't found him. That maybe it was gone.

These thoughts were FORCED away, however, when he felt something cold and wet touching his free hand. With wide eyes he slowly turned, screaming bloody murder when he saw the monsters horrific face a mere few inches from his own, grinning widely.

Immediately he rushed out from under the bed, running at full speed further down the hall, turning back to find the monster hadn't left the room yet. Thinking quickly he opened the door at the far end of the hall and closed it behind him, searching for a place to hide. Seeing an empty wardrobe, he rushed in there and closed the double doors, covering his mouth again to silence his breathing.

Slowly he looked down at his soaked hand, finding a crimson liquid there. No doubt the wet thing the monster touched him with. Blood.

Eyes wide, feeling slight faint, Richard leaned on the right side of the wardrobe, praying the monster would leave. Praying he wouldn't be killed. Praying that he'd live to see another day. That this was all a nightmare even. That none of this was real... that there was NO monster out there, and he was just seeing things. That it would soon be day break, or something, and he'd awaken from this nightmare...

* * *

**Aaaaand... end of chapter. X3**

**And what a way to end it. Will he be found? This shall be reviled-! ... In the next chappie. Please don't be mad at me for the ending!**


	4. Morning

**I feel like the ending to the last chappie made people frustrated. Heheh... but oh well. That's honestly kind of what I was aiming for. *giggles***

**But anyhow! Please enjoy! **

* * *

Richard hummed before his eyes snapped open at the sensation of falling, only to fall face first to the ground. Took him a moment to realize the wardrobe doors had opened as he'd leaned on them. Boy... what a way to wake up.

_' Wait. ' _He mentally mumbled, pushing himself to his knees and fixing his crooked glasses. _' Why was I sleeping in the wardrobe of Aunties dressing room...? ' _After a moment of thought, everything came HURTLING back to the boy like a bad dream. The thirst, the hair from the sink, the... the... monster...

Thats right... the monster had been chasing him, and he went to hide in the wardrobe. Guess he fell asleep while hiding. Amazing he'd done so as a monster HAD been chasing him, but... at least he got SOME sleep. While not much, better than nothing.

The human tried to gather his bearings, soon remembering the crimson substance he'd found on his hand the night before. Looking down quickly, still horrified by the fact the fluid was on his hand, he was... deeply STARTLED to find it was gone. Completely gone. As if it had never been there in the first place.

Richard tightly gripped the sides of his head, wondering what the heck had just happened. This wasn't normal... this shouldn't have happened... did it even really happen, or was it truly a nightmare? ... Well, considering he'd woken up in a closet, he could rule out it was a nightmare. But why was there a monster here? Was it even really here? Or had his mind been playing some kind of sick trick on him?

Suddenly the psychic could hear a door squeaking open from downstairs, and Richard immediately know the Bradley's and his sister had come over to see how his first night in the house had been. He didn't know if he should even TRY to tell them about the monster. Rebecca would drag him away from the house as Mr. Bradley tried to catch it, Leah would be too afraid for him to leave his side and breaking a condition from the will and Jimmy... well, Richard didn't know HOW Jimmy would take it. But the point was... he'd have to keep last nights events a secret. At least until he figured it out himself.

Taking a deep breath, the boy pushed himself to his feet and threw on a smile, soon heading downstairs to face his family.

* * *

" There you are Richard! We were beginning to get worried about you sweetie! "

Rebecca said sweetly, getting a soft, tired smile to work it's way onto the psychics features.

" Sorry Rebecca. "

" Hey Richard, are you alright? "

Jimmy said softly, leaning in a bit to close for Richard's liking. The psychic backed up a bit, watching the other blink a few times.

" You look really tired. Like you didn't sleep at all... "

Silently, Richard was relieved this was the only thing Jimmy was getting at. After all, he didn't want to make anyone worried if he wasn't going to tell them what was wrong. He could explain being tired easily without telling them he fell asleep in a wardrobe.

" Maybe a little. I just had some trouble sleeping last night. Couldn't fall asleep, kept waking up, yadda yadda. "

Jimmy chuckled, smiling widely. Richard smiled back softly, loving that. He enjoyed making people laugh when he was just being straight forward. It was fun. Besides, at least the other believed it.

Leah soon placed a hand on her brothers shoulder, showing him her notebook.

_' You hungry Richard? Mrs. Rebecca wanted to know so she could make you something you'd like for breakfast. '_

Food... food did sound appealing to him right now. He was starving... he didn't know why. Maybe he ran off all his energy the horrible night before. Made sense but... slowly, he smiled and nodded.

" Yes. I am, actually. I'm feeling VERY hungry right now. "

Rebecca giggled before making her way to the kitchen. Richard smiled again before walking over to the living room, carefully sitting down and leaning into the plush of the couch. His head was starting to hurt... no doubt he wouldn't be able to use his psychokinesis today... shame too, as he had been getting better lately, and had been enjoying his practicing. And now he was too tired to focus it. Darn it all...

The couch beside him began to move and shift, Richard slowly turning to look at Mr. Bradley, who'd sat beside him, looking concerned.

" You sure you're alright Richard? "

The man asked gently.

" You seem to have a lot on your mind. You know you can tell me anything... "

Richard bit his lip harshly, these words digging into his brain. He truly felt... happy knowing Mr. Bradley was here for him right now, yet at the same time he... he couldn't tell him. He didn't want to worry the others. He didn't want them to panic or be scared. Most of all, he didn't want their family to force him to leave this house. For his Auntie, he wanted to receive this house. For her, he wanted to receive what she'd left for him. It was... honoring her final wish.

He truly didn't like hiding this from his family now, as he trusted them greatly truly. He wanted to be honest with them, especially after the psychic fiasco a while back. But at he same time... he couldn't leave the house, and he truly didn't want to worry them. For now... all he could do was keep it a secret. As much as he didn't want to... he would.

" I'm alright Mr. Bradley. "

Richard responded softly, smiling as brightly as he could.

" Really. I just didn't sleep well. My psychic powers aren't working well because of it, but I'm truly alright. "

" Well... "

Mr. Bradley said softly, smiling worriedly at the child.

" If you're sure then... "

Richard smiled widely now, getting up and pulling Graham to his feet.

" Come on. I think Rebecca's done cooking some bacon. "

* * *

**A bit simple, but I think it got the point across. Hope you all enjoyed! **


	5. The silver outfit

**Ok, I'm gonna TRY and get a lead. Wish me luck!**

* * *

Richard slowly walked outside, the sun slightly hurting his eyes. He must've been more tired than he thought...

He wanted to try and enjoy the day, and forget about the night before. Otherwise he'd drive himself up a wall thinking about it. And what better way that to go outside and enjoy the magnificent garden? Truly he was amazed it was still as beautiful as it was, considering no one had loved here in so long. That everything was so healthy and full of life, and that the Khoi hadn't died. Truly a miracle.

Scrubbing his tired eyes, he soon found himself in the flower garden, smiling at the sight of the pink roses. They stood out amongst the rest of the flowers, which mostly consisted or lilies, white roses or sunflowers. It was strange indeed, as they were actually the only pink roses, or pink flowers int he garden. What did his Auntie Grace plant these for? Did she just want something to stand out a bit from everything else? Or was there a reason behind it? It didn't seem to make sense to the psychic, but then again he was tired. Maybe he just wasn't getting it. Maybe it was obvious to the world, and he was just to slow to get it.

Leaning in a bit closer, he finally noticed that... this pink roses were actually fake. Why had his Aunt planted fake roses in the flower bed? Slowly, almost contemplating not to, the human pulled the roses from the ground, shocked to find a silver key tied around the fake roots and now dangling in front of his face._ ' A silver key...? '_ Richard thought curiously, narrowing his eyes. _' Why did Aunt Grace burry this? Where does it even go...? '_

Blinking a few times the psychic stood up and pulled the key away from the roots, dusting the key off and walking back to the house. He figured he may as well figure out where it went since he'd be here for a few days. He should probably find out where it went also since he'd be living here one day. Besides, it could be fun. Richard liked finding out where things went, or how to solve an unsolvable puzzle. This was kinda like a puzzle.

He decided he'd start downstairs, figuring it was most likely where the key would be as most every room was unlocked upstairs. He started with the door closest to the stairs, and began trying to fit the key in the lock. Once it didn't he huffed, blowing his hair everywhere for a moment._ ' Not here then. ' _He mentally confirmed, turning around and trying the room across for the same results. But oh well. That was just two out of four down this hall. No worries no hurries.

Walking down a bit further he tried the furthest door on the right, happy to find the key fit right in. Turning it, eager to know which room this was, he quickly opened the door, surprised to find it seemingly a workshop. A workshop for clothes. There were dresses towards the back, and a silver coat towards the middle of the room. A silver coat with silver boots beneath it, and a silver collar at the neck of the bust. They all kind of... reminded him of his outfit now. Same cuts in the boots and same style as the jacket. And there was actually a collar... not to mention it looked to be about his size.

Slowly, slightly absentmindedly due to being in a daze at the sight of these items, he slipped out of his coat, and kicked off his boots, walking over to the items like a zombie really. He grabbed the coat, amazed at it's silky texture, and slowly slipped it on, amazed at how soft and warm it was. He then clicked the collar on around his neck, once again stunned to find the collar was comfortable and felt soft against his neck. Now a bit more eager he grabbed the boots, quickly putting them on. They felt so comfortable on his feet, almost like he was walking on a cloud truly. This outfit... was heavenly... and perfect for winter too.

The boy slipped his hands into the coat pockets out of habit, amazed when his fingers brushed up against something. Grabbing it, he found, not only another key, but a note as well. Immediately he began to read it.

_' Dear Richy,_

_I know how cold things can get around here in Twilight Town, so I made you some nice clothes for the winter season. Now I know you don't like wearing bright colors so I hope the color silver will be alright for you. _

_Lots of love,_

_Your Auntie Grace~ _

_P.S. The key in the pocket is just for the room across from this one, the music room. I know it's silly, but I put it in the pocket so that you could always have access to the music room when you came over to visit. '_

Richard choked up a good deal, feeling a few tears falling from his face and onto the note. His Auntie... was just so very sweet. He couldn't believe she made him this, nor actually GAVE him the key to the music room. It... it was so sweet of her to do so for him.

Yet... why did his heart hurt so badly upon thinking of it...? Why did he feel so... sad...?

* * *

**So I didn't get a lead. But the chapter turned out nice~ :3**

**Awww, Richard's missing his Aunt Grace. Can't say I blame him, she was a very sweet lady. Hope you all liked! :D**


	6. Night 2: piano in the dark

**Heheh... this will be another fun chappie. If you all get what I mean. :3 **

* * *

_Finally night had fallen once more in the Manor, and Richard had wished beyond wished his family didn't have to leave. Not after last night. Yet at the same time... he kept telling himself last night had been a bad dream. That it wouldn't happen again. That he would have to stay the night anyway, even if there had truly been a monster. Basically he'd just remain level headed. He had to. He'd done it before and he would do it again if it meant he could have the house his Auntie had left for him._

_He hugged his sister tightly, messing with her soft feathery wings a bit, loving their soft texture. His sister always made him feel so safe... it was a shame she had to leave as well. He wished that, since they were related, she'd be allowed to stay. It made sense, but... he guessed it didn't work that. She couldn't stay... he guessed he'd just have to deal with this himself._

* * *

Richard leaned back into the bed, eyes wide and irises dilated, clutching the sheets beneath him. He was so tired but... he didn't want to fall asleep either. He was terrified truly. He was afraid if he dared try to sleep then that monster would show up. He kept trying to tell himself that there WAS no monster but... well, it was hard to do when it had chased him into a wardrobe the night before. He just had to hope that it wouldn't show up.

The psychic felt his eyes droop, honestly worried about it. He didn't want to sleep. Well, he did, but not with a possible monster out there. If he slept it could kill him. And he'd hate to die. Especially since he actually had a family that cared about him now. He didn't want to leave them. Ever.

The human SNAPPED his eyes open immediately, not having noticed his eyes had closed in the first place. He could NOT fall asleep! If he did it would be trouble! He could do this... he could stay awake. He'd stayed awake late like this back when he still lived with his father, cleaning or praying his father didn't return from home. This... staying awake to stay away from a monster... would be a cake walk.

Suddenly the human sat up, hearing a strange sound coming from downstairs. It... sounded like a piano. Was that coming from the music room? Was someone here with him?! Flash he hoped not! Why would someone be here?! Why would they be playing a piano late at night in the house they broke into?! Flash this was terrifying!

Slowly the human crawled out of bed, deciding against his better judgement to go investigate. He didn't want to know what was playing the piano but at the same time... he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep through that piano. Maybe if it was an actual person he could shut them up with his psychic powers. It was better than nothing.

As he walked downstairs, he felt a little... cold. It was unusual, but he did. Especially since he didn't really get cold very often. He wondered why it was so cold in here, considering the insulation was generally pretty good. Soon he turned and walked into the hallway and headed towards the back of it, turning to the left and opening the door to the music room. Yet strangely, as soon as he opened the door, the piano stopped.

Narrowing his eyes he walked over to the piano, sitting down on the bench and looked at the piano keys. Slowly he played the first few keys to the song "Where the lonely ones room". The sound echoed gracefully through the air, and it took a second but... Richard soon heard the sound of something metallic stuck in the piano strings. Lifting the lid, the boy looked inside, surprised to find a key in the piano strings. But why...?

As he went to grab it, he immediately let out an ear splitting yelp, standing up straight and thankfully getting the key. Something... something cold, and damp, and seemingly slimy had grabbed his ankle. Slowly looking down, he screamed yet again, finding the same monster from the night before, holding his ankle.

The human yelped and tried to shake the monster off, soon kicking it in the face. He didn't even think as he ran away, around the couch to juke it before bursting out the door. Turning around as he ran down the hall, he found the monster following at full speed, Richard running faster still. His heart was pounding... he couldn't let this thing catch him... his breathing hurt but he couldn't stop.

He ran down the hallway across from the one he'd just came from and ran into the dinning room/kitchen. Stopping at the table, he turned to find the monster approaching. Hopefully he had enough energy to do this... as soon as it was close enough, he mentally lifted the table and chairs and surrounded the monster with them, making a make shift cage really. As the monster tried to break free the boy bolted from the room.

He then dashed upstairs and down the hall to his right, entering the first door on his left. The washroom. Quickly he opened the towel cabinet doors and crawled into them, mentally closing the doors behind him. He covered his mouth with his hands, listening around for the squishy sound of the monster. He prayed it didn't find him. He couldn't get caught while he was hiding here. There wasn't much room, and if he was found, he wouldn't be able to run away. He'd be dead of he was caught now.

His breath hitched in his throat as he heard the door open, his eyes growing horribly wide. The squish of the monster could be heard around the room, and Richard feared he'd be found soon. The sounds were getting closer and closer... it was only a matter. Of time before it found him. The sound was near his ears now. This could very well be it-!

* * *

**Aaaaand... end. XP**

**A mean end if I do say so myself. Hope no ones mad at this end. And if you are, then... heheh... X3**


	7. Accidentally fallen

**Not sure what to say. But I hope you all like it!**

* * *

" ... Mngh... "

Richard groaned, trying to stretch his legs out, only for them to be incapable of moving. Why couldn't he stretch out though? Why did he feel so crapped right now? Like he couldn't move at all... everything hurt in fact. He felt... completely trapped.

Trying to get a LITTLE room he leaned to the right, soon feeling himself falling and landing on the ground with a thud. The poor boy gasped, feeling the air being knocked out of him, growling and forcing himself to sit up, even if his back ached horribly. He didn't want to move, but it was better than laying on the floor. As he sat there he rubbed his back and the back of his head. That fall hurt more than falling face first the day before.

Looking up, he was surprised he just fell from the cabinets above. The cabinets in the washroom. Why was he in there? Why did he wake up in there?

Slowly the memories of the night before returned to him, causing the poor boy to shudder and wrap his arms around his knees; again. Again he ran into that monster. Why was there a monster here? Why was there a monster here chasing him? Why him? Was he on any way significant to a monster? And again why? This wasn't fair... this was stressing him the heck out! He just wanted to sit here and cry he was feeling so crappy and frightened... this was horrible...

Taking a deep shaky breath Richard stretched his legs out, trying to get some feeling back into them before attempting to stand up. They were still asleep really... not surprised considering he woke up in a cabinet. He just hoped sleeping in that cabinet wouldn't hurt him much in the long run...

Suddenly the human could hear sounds from downstairs, assuming his family was here now. He was trying so very hard not to break and tell them everything. He couldn't worry them this way. And he couldn't let Mr. Bradley think something was wrong with the house, less he take Richard away from the house. Yet he was becoming so scared he... he just didn't know what to do anymore...

Slowly he got to his feet, groaning and stretching his legs out again before deciding to go downstairs. Figured he'd face his family now and get it over with... he just hoped they didn't notice his obvious fatigue.

As he got closer to Mr. Bradley and Rebecca, the pair of adults gasped, no doubt noticing his obviously fatigued state, much to his disliking. He didn't want to worry them... soon Rebecca rushed over to him and knelt in front of him, grabbing his shoulders.

" Richy, are you alright sweetie? "

Leah soon walked over to him as well, looking worried and saddened by her brothers state, showing him her notebook.

_' You look so tired Richard. And you look shaken to the core. Are you alright? Are you perhaps feeling unwell? '_

Richard frowned and backed up a few feet, crossing his arms and looking down to the left.

" I-I'm alright guys... "

He answered softly, throwing on a smile for them.

" I'm just not getting very good sleep is all. No biggie... "

Suddenly Rebecca and Leah threw their arms around, shaking and probably worried about him. Richard truly did feel bad not telling them about the monster, but again, he didn't want to leave the house before he stayed the full three days. His Auntie had left him this house, and he was going to accept it with open arms. He could make it one more night... monster or no monster... he had to.

Slowly the two let him go, Richard backing up a bit. Rebecca smiled lightly before standing up straight.

" I'm going to go get breakfast started. Go explore if you'd like sweetie. "

" Alright ma'am. "

Richard said softly with a smile, slowly going down the hallway and heading for the garden. He figured he'd enjoy the nice morning.

* * *

Richard smiled softly, head rolling to the side a bit as the sun hit his closed eyes pleasantly. For a while now, the boy had been laying beneath the Sakura tree, simply relaxing and occasionally dosing off. He loved laying in the sun sometimes, while still being in the shade to avoid sunburns, as the sun hit his face in a nice way and made him feel very relaxed. It was very nice...

Slowly the boy stood up, however, feeling a little thirsty. Maybe this would be a good time to check and see if the well still had water in it. Besides, if it did and they weren't too murky he could get a drink.

The psychic leaned over the well, trying to see if there was any water in the well. It didn't seem like it... in fact, it seemed to be bone dry. Perhaps he could refill it later, and restore it to it's former glory. He used to come here when he was younger, pull up a bucket of water and just dump it over his head during a hot day. It made him feel so much better truly. He'd love to have that again really.

Squinting his eyes, he swore he saw something shiny. He leaned down a bit more, trying to make sense of what he saw. It... it almost looked like a key...

Suddenly Richard's foot slipped on a rock, causing the poor boy to gasp and go tumbling right into the well, screaming as he went down. Unfortunately... this was all he remembered before he blacked out.

* * *

**Eek! Poor Richard fell down the well! Hope he's alright. **


	8. Tunnel chase

**Ok! I WILL post this earlier! I'm going to make sure of it! :3 **

* * *

" ... Ooooh... "

The child moaned, raising his hand to his head, feeling a horrible pain surging there. He felt a dizzy sensation right in the back, and it would be clear he wouldn't be able to use his powers for a little bit. His head hurt far to much to even attempt to.

Slowly he willed himself to sit up, clutching the sides of his head as he did so, wishing that the pain would cease if even for a moment. He felt dreadful... he began to wonder... where he was. Exactly. All he could remember was seeing something shiny in the well and figuring out it was a key before-

... That's right. He fell down the well...

Immediately he looked up in dread, seeing nothing but the rock lining of the well and the blue sky up above. So it was true. He hadn't had a bad dream, or even the off chance hallucination. He'd truly just fallen down the well. And with his head hurt as badly as it was, he couldn't levitate himself back up to the top anytime soon. He'd be stuck here for a good while...

With a low, exasperated sigh the human plopped back down to the ground, crossing his arms and huffing, a glare very evident on his pale features. Needless to say, he was ticked off. With all that had been happening the last few days... let's just say falling down the well did nothing to improve his mood. He began to wonder if he would be able to climb back up to the top. He was never a very good climber but... should he try?

Slowly the boy stood up and dusted himself off, finally completely remembering the key he'd seen down here. Looking down, he found it quickly thankfully, bending down and picking it up and looking it over carefully. It seemed like the room to... the basement. Why was it down here though? Why had his Auntie placed the key here, or how did it even wind up down here?

The boy suddenly shivered, feeling a horrible cold draft in here. Why did it suddenly get so cold in here? Slowly he turned around, soon gasping when he saw a tunnel. Why was there a tunnel? There hadn't been one before... s-something spooky was going on, and he didn't like it.

Just then a growling could be heard from behind him, causing the boy to turn around, only to find nothing. Why was this spooky stuff happening during the day? And why now? Something was wrong... slowly, lacking options, the boy began to go through the tunnel, hoping that there might be a way out if he did so. Besides... whatever that growling was... he didn't want to stay there and find out.

The tunnel seemed very long, and very, very cold. Richard wasn't normally bothered by the cold but... this was ridiculously cold. He hoped to find an exit sometime soon. This was a bit too creepy for comfort.

The growling could be heard again, along with a strange squishing sound. A sound he had grown to familiar with as of late. The poor boy shuddered violently and, almost unwillingly, turned around, gritting his teeth. To his horror, he soon found he had been right. For there, a mere few inches away, was the monster that had been chasing him for the past few nights.

Why was it here? Why was it chasing him now in broad daylight?

Richard didn't want to find out, and took off running. His head and heart pounding, his breathing jagged, feeling like he wanted nothing more than to scream his head off. He hated this. He hated feeling like he was running for his life right now. He was so scared. So horrified... this tunnel seemed endless and he didn't have much energy left... oh how he wished this wasn't happening. How he wished this was just a dream...

Richard took a turn, feeling like his lungs were going to explode. He no longer heard the squishing of the monster, but he certainly wasn't going to stop, slow down, or turn around to see if it was still following him. He'd just have to assume it was, and keep running until he was certain he was away from it.

As he took one final turn he slowed down, surprised to find himself back in the well. That couldn't be right... he came from here, and there were no other openings in the cave... 'cept the one he entered. How did he come back...?

Richard couldn't think as he finally slowed to a stop, his breathing fast and shallow now, so tired he could hardly breathe. He could feel his vision fading in and out in a mass of colors, before finally... he blacked out, falling to the ground with a dull thud.

* * *

**Aw... poor Richard can't seem to get a break. Hope this chappie was alright. **


	9. Broken down

**Ok, gonna attempt for a lead again. Wish me luck!**

* * *

" ... chard... Richard! "

Richard groaned, feeling a horrible spinning sensation in his head. He felt like he'd just been hit by a meteorite, or had been knocked out by someone slamming him in the head with a bowling ball. Yes he was exaggerating a good deal, but the vocal point was... his head hurt horrible, and he felt like absolute garbage.

Was someone calling out to him...?

Slowly the boy looked up, slightly surprised slightly not surprised to find Jimmy looking down at him, looking down right worried for the psychic human below him. And Richard couldn't say he wasn't surprised. After all... he was laying in a well, probably looking like total crap. Being worried would be the natural reaction to seeing this...

Barely able to move the psychic maneuvered himself shakily onto his feet, using the rock walls around him as support. He felt so dreadful... like his entire body had gone into a state of shock truly. Nothing wanted to move. Everything felt shaken and stung. He felt like he could barely move, and... he just wanted to curl up somewhere and just...

Unknowingly the boy began to climb the rocks a bit, and taking Jimmy's hand once close enough to it, greatly relieved to be out of the well. Yet he simply stood there, face void of emotions or feel, simply staring at nothing as Jimmy spoke to him.

" Oh Richard, I'm so glad you're alright! When I saw you down there I thought you were seriously hurt! How long were you down there?! Is anything broken?! Did you hit your he-? "

" No more... "

Jimmy immediately stopped talking as he heard this, wondering what it was he just heard exactly. No more...? What did the other mean by that, no more? No more of what? Falling? Getting hurt?

" No more of this... I... "

Richards head suddenly snapped up, shocking the other as tears began POURING down the poor psychics face.

" I can't take this anymore! "

The child suddenly began sobbing viciously, rushing forward and throwing his arms around Jimmy, the blond only capable of staring as he did so. He didn't know what was happening. He didn't know why Richard suddenly began crying in such a way. He didn't know what to do. But slowly he hugged back, just allowing Richard a moment to get all the tears out of his system. It was clear he'd held these tears in for a long time...

* * *

Once Richard finally calmed down, the blond took him inside, where the whole famil was now, and Rebecca had prepared him some mint tea, hoping it may perhaps help sooth the poor boys clearly shot nerves. It at least relaxed him as he made them cute little sippy noises when he drank, which was good to see.

Richard slowly lowered his cup, looking at everyone in the room with guilt filled eyes. He hadn't wanted to worry them... he hadn't wished to do that to them when he doubted there was much any of them could do about this situation.

" Richard, sweetie, could you please tell us what's wrong? "

Rebecca asked sweetly, turning to her husband to continue.

" You've been acting unusual ever since we've arrived. "

Graham slowly turned to Jimmy, who continued with no issue.

" You can tell us anything you know. "

The blond turned to Leah, who finished off with the writing on her notebook...

_' We're all so worried about you... '_

Richard bit his lip, feeling tears entering his eyes once more. He... he felt moved and hurt by all this... moved because his family cared about him so much. Wanted to help him and get to the source of his dilemma. Yet at the same time hurt because... he'd been hiding it all from them for so long...

In a fit of tears and a broken pain the psychic blurted out.

" There's a monster in here and it's trying to hurt me! "

The child hunched over and sobbed into his hands.

" I-I don't know what it wants! I-I didn't want to tell you, cause I thought you'd make me leave the house, and I thought I had been imagining it at first, and I didn't want to worry you all, a-and I didn't want to leave the house my Auntie left for me-! "

The poor boy finally broke down completely feeling a bit of relief for finally confessing everything to them. It felt good to be honest, and to let out his true fear of the situation in general. He could feel the arms of Leah and Jimmy surrounding him, to which he welcomed happily, feeling as though he needed all the comfort he could get truly. He felt so helpless right now...

" ... I'll look around. "

Mr. Bradley said firmly, Richard slowly looking up and sniffling. He found the man grabbing his vacuum like machine- the ectovault Richard believed- and swinging it on his back in a fiery determination.

" Don't worry Richard. That monster will not bother you anymore. "

" And don't worry sweetie. "

Rebecca added softly, kneeling down in front of the boy and placing a hand down on his knee gently, giving him a kind smile.

" We would never make you leave. We know how much this house means to you. "

Richard smiled widely, tearfully before attempting to dry his eyes. Yet to no avail. He felt so... so happy... and stupid for EVER doubting his family wouldn't understand. They were truly good people, and he should've trusted them a bit more. Should've known they'd understand how much this meant to him. How badly he wanted the house, and how badly Graham would want to protect him. He... he felt like an idiot truly.

The child choked a few more sobs as Jimmy and Leah embraced him once more, Leah rubbing his back soothingly. He was... so grateful to have a family like this. Blood related or foster. It didn't matter. They were all so sweet and kind and... he knew he could ALWAYS count on them.

* * *

**Awww, Richard finally confessed what he'd been seeing since they got there. Good for him. :')**

**Also, hurray! I FINALLY managed to get a small lead! Wooo! Here's to hoping I can keep it! :D**


	10. Impossible

**Well. Here's to hoping I can for sure keep this lead. :3 **

* * *

Richard looked off into the sunset, smiling a bit as Leah leaned against his shoulder. He loved this moment. As Mr. Bradley was in the house to finally get rid of the monster, the children being outside and playing around the Sakura tree, Richard being far too paranoid about the well now, Leah and Richard being together up on a branch. They were enjoying the sunset, Leah's wings glowing with the light it gave off. Richard truly loved seeing it. Is was too beautiful for words truly.

The boy began to wonder what was taking Mr. Bradley so long. The monster didn't seem too hard to catch, he just... didn't understand it truly. He hoped nothing was going wrong.

_' S-stop worrying Richard. '_ The boy told himself firmly, shaking his head a good deal. He was being a big whiny baby. Mr. Bradley could catch that monster. And once he did he would be able to survive the night without issue. He would receive the house, and everything would be fine. He had total faith in Mr. Bradley. He had never seen him in action, but he was certain the man could do it.

Shaking his head once more the child looked back into the sunset once more, failing to notice Leah and Jimmy leave his side. The sky was so beautiful tonight. He simply loved it. It was peaceful and just so elegant. He was honestly more of a night sky person, or the break of dawn really, but he did find beauty in a sunset. It was... truly wondrous.

Just then a small cherry blossom fell on his nose, causing the child to smile slightly cat like and to break into giggles, gently taking hold of the flower and looking at it with gentle eyes. He truly did love this tree so very much. It always seemed to find a way to make him smile. Be it from watching the sunset from it's branches, or having one of it's blossoms falling on him. But it never failed to make him happy. Smile. Or feel better.

Slowly, his head now feeling much better, the boy levitated himself to the ground with his green psychic energy, gently lowering himself to the ground. He almost wanted to lay in the grass and fall asleep in the suns dimming rays. Yet at the same time he knew he couldn't. If he slept out here, then he'd sleep the night. And if he slept the night out here then he would lose the house. And he would never allow that to happen. After all he had been through just these last few days, and earlier today... he wouldn't let anything stand in his way of spending this last night here.

" Richard! "

The boy jumped lightly, turning towards the door and finding Rebecca waving him inside, looking quite... seldom. Or perplexed or... worried. Very worried. Why did she look like that? Why did she look so worried?

" Come inside sweetie. Graham and I need to talk to you. "

Richard felt a horrible dread in the pit of his stomach, praying they didn't have bad news for him. Slowly he began to head inside.

* * *

The family, minus Richard, were at the front door now, Richard assuming it was because it was sunset, and the psychic nervously waited for them to tell him the news. He was hoping they'd tell him Graham had caught he monster, and that this nightmare would be all over. That he could spend his last night here in peace. Yet he knew... deep deep down... this would not be the case at all. The world often mocked him this way... finally, agree what seemed like an eternity, Graham spoke up.

" Richard. I looked all over but I... couldn't find even the SIGN that there is a monster here. "

Richard felt himself grow cold from hearing this, almost certain he'd heard wrong. He had to... he KNEW there was a monster here. It had been chasing him mercilessly for the last few days. And not long ago on the well. There was no possible way there wasn't a real monster here. Graham had to be wrong. Had to not have looked hard enough. However, when really looking ah his face, Richard... knew that the man was very serious.

" Th-that's not... "

Richard mumbled, backing up a little and looking down towards the left.

" ... N-not possible... "

" Richard, we have decided it might be best if you leave this house. "

Rebecca said calmly, hoping not to upset the boy. Unfortunately, hearing this truly DID upset the psychic who, while said nothing, looked almost disgusted by the fact she wanted him to leave. The grownups, Rebecca's hand on Leah's shoulder, began to head outside quietly, telling Richard to go get his belongings. Yet Richard remained petrified, and frozen. He couldn't. He couldn't believe that, after confiding in them he hadn't told them of this in fear they'd make him leave, they were actually making him leave...

" Richard, come on. "

Snapping back to reality, Richard found Jimmy looking at him, clearly wanting him to get moving.

" We need to go. "

" ... I'm not going anywhere. "

Richard snarled, crossing his arms and glaring spitefully, the family turning to look at him. Jimmy recoiled a little but tried again.

" Richard, my dad told you, there's NOTHING HERE. We're worried this house may be going to your head. You need to leave. "

" Going to my head?! "

The psychic yelped, looking truly distraught, his eyes glowing green in anger.

" What do you mean "going to my head"?! What are you trying to imply?! You think I would make something like this up?! "

" No! "

Jimmy yelled back, stomping his feet angrily.

" I'm just saying you, and this whole thing, sounds totally crazy! "

Richard suddenly pulled back, his anger immediately being replaced by sadness: crazy... this whole thing was... HE was crazy... Jimmy thought he was...

" ... You... "

He psychic whimpered, obvious hurt in his voice.

" ... You think I'm crazy...? "

" ... W-well I... "

Jimmy stuttered, not sure what to say to possibly make the other understand that he hadn't meant it. That it had just slipped out.

" Richard I- "

Richard suddenly turned away from him, his hands fisted and shaking.

" I think you should leave. "

As the psychic began walking away, Jimmy tried to rush over to him- his family trying as well.

" R-Richard wait-! "

Without any form of warning, the others hand shot back and pushed everyone away with a strong surge of green energy. The door suddenly SLAMMED behind them, and they could hear it locking. They tried to call him, telling him to let them in, only for their cries to fall onto deaf ears.

The poor boy shock, his eyes watering greatly as he headed upstairs. He wiped them away feebly, trying not to cry. Yet he couldn't deny... that that hurt... crazy... Jimmy... thought he was crazy...

* * *

**Awww, poor Richard. I really wish Jimmy hadn't said that, that was just... not right. **

**Hope you all enjoyed!**


	11. Feeling awful

**I'm not sure what to say. But I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Jimmy sighed, kicking a can as he walked around Twilight Town, truly unsure where he was going. He hadn't been here prior, and this whole town felt so unusual to him. Everything was new and dark colored. And the bright colors he DID see were within the sunset. It wasn't enough to truly illuminate his path right now. He had no clue where he was going.

He was... feeling horrible about before honestly. The look Richard had given him... he looked so... so sad and hurt... Jimmy truly felt horrible for his actions. Only... he didn't know what to do to fix it. He could attempt to speak with the psychic again but he doubted that would do it. Only someone incredibly close to him could... if only someone like that were here. The only one close would be Leah, but Richard wouldn't let her in either. Jimmy didn't know what to do...

Turning down a corner, Jimmy IMMEDIATELY stopped walking, AMAZED at who he found there: Thatch Manora. The vampire looked jumpy and nervous but... Jimmy dismissed it, to happy to care. To happy to care that the vampire was nervous. To happy to even care that he was here in Twilight Town in the first place.

Perhaps Thatch could talk to Richard and help him! Perhaps he could convince Richard to leave the house even!

" Th-Thatch?! "

Jimmy yelped, truly surprised to find the vampire here. He thought the creature would be back in Deedstown. Why was he here? Was something going on? Was there an actual reason he was here?

M-maybe he could help him help Richard! The two were close after all, maybe Thatch could get through to the psychic! The boy immediately began rushing towards the creature, praying this would work.

" Hello Jimmy. What's up? "

Jimmy shook lightly at Thatch's soft tone, very scared to be honest. He didn't know how Thatch would react to all this...

" I-I... R-Richard's in trouble, a-and... "

" Wait! What's wrong with Richard?! "

The vampire yelped, looking horribly worried. Jimmy bit his lip, feeling more nervous really.

" E-ever since he's been staying in his aunts old house, he's been acting a bit off. Seeing things that aren't really there, saying there's a monster in there. But my dad and I haven't seen or heard anything... w-we aren't staying there like he is, we're in a motel but... "

" Well why aren't you THERE NOW, trying to help him? "

Thatch huffed, seeming to grow a bit ticked off. Especially when Jimmy seemed more nervous.

" He won't let me in cause... I... I said the whole thing sounded... crazy and- "

Before the human could even finish, he was greeted with a HARSH punch in the head, causing him to cry out and clutch the afflicted area.

" Ow! "

Jimmy hissed, looking at the seething vampire, his eyes slightly watery.

" Wh-what was-? "

" Why would you tell him he was CRAZY?! "

Thatch snapped, unknowingly beginning to glow gold.

" Don't you KNOW how much that hurts him?! Almost everyone he's ever MET has called him crazy! He can't handle it! "

Jimmy felt even more saddened by this, which Thatch was no doubt thankful for. And... Jimmy felt like he kinda deserved it... especially since Thatch reminded him Richard couldn't stand being called crazy...

" Jimmy, he trusts you. Now go back, be NICE, and offer to help him. No matter how unusual it may seem. He is a psychic. If he SAYS he sees things, he's probably seeing things. Understood? "

The human nodded and quickly rushed off, praying Richard would let him in. He had to...

* * *

_ " ... Stupid Jimmy... "_

_Richard whimpered, disregarding the tears pouring down his face. He was walking downstairs to the basement, having grown too curious to not find out what was in there. Yet even this curiosity wasn't enough to wipe his brain of Jimmy, his only human friend, one of the only people who ever actually understood him, thought he was crazy... nothing had ever hurt more... _

_As the boy reached the door, he quickly put the key into the lock, turning the key and soon opening the door. As he entered the room, his eyes soon widened, the tears lingering slowly rolling down his cheeks. _

_This room... he'd never seen this room before. This room was filled with many adorable plushies and teddy bears and stuffed animals of all kind. Some finished, and some unfinished. But it was very clear they were all made with a lot of love. _

_Richard calmly moved around the room, finding it purely furnished with tables and the plushies. When had his Auntie begun making plushies? They were beautiful truly. Made well, and clearly loved again. But why? Why did she begin making them? And for what? Was it fun for her to do so? Or did she truly have a reason?_

_Richard turned and looked at a purple teddy bear, wondering if he should take one home to Deedstown and... maybe give it to Thatch. Being purple Thatch might like it. Besides, it was better than leaving it here to collect dust. _

_A clock soon gave off a clung, the sound of the hour being struck, and Richard turned to find it now 10pm. Despite knowing for a fact the monster would show sometime tonight, he decided to go to the bedroom and wait. Take it on. His psychic powers might not be powerful, but it should be enough to take on the monster. _

_Taking a deep breath, the boy slowly began to head upstairs and for the bedroom. _

* * *

**I have no words to explain this chappie. But let's just hope Richard can survive the night, yes? Hope you all enjoyed. ;)**


	12. Night 3: the truth

**This... I've been looking forward to this chapter. It'll be a good one, I promise you. Enjoy!**

* * *

Richard glared, arms crossed, sitting on the side of the bed and awaiting the monster. He knew it would come and try to catch him again and... do whatever it was planning on doing to him. He was prepared to fight and hold his ground. He wouldn't allow it to win, especially after his family didn't believe it even existed. It was time to stop acting like a scared little kid. Now it was time to toughen up and fight that darn thing. And win.

He wouldn't lie and say he wasn't terrified. He knew that monster was fast and persistent. Yet he would just have to outsmart it. He could do that. He was smarter than he should be technically. And no monster was going to get rid of him without a fight. He would do this. He COULD do this...

Looking at the clock, he now found it to be 11pm. Only an hour till midnight. Regardless, it WAS a little late. He assumed the monster would be here by now. Yet it wasn't. What was taking it? A monster, being late? That just didn't sound right. Not to him anyways.

The boy growled and stood up, wanting the monster just to come so he could get everything over with. He hated waiting, especially if it meant it would be prolonging this chase/battle. It was nerve racking, and he just wanted to get it over with. To just fight and win, or get chased and lose. Either way, he wanted to get it over with.

Suddenly a squishing like sound filled his ears, causing the boy to grin widely and clench his fists tight. Finally it was here. About time too, as he was seriously growing irritated since he began waiting. The monster was here, still bloody and now crawling up to the psychic. Yet Richard didn't care. He just grinned fiercely, his fists now glowing in green energy. This was it. He wasn't crazy. And this monster was going down.

Thinking quickly, Richard levitated the round table from the center of the room and threw it right at the monster. It appeared to be a straight, clear, obviously-going-to-hit shot, and he was actually incredibly proud of it. The only problem was... it never hit. Actually, the tables as soon engulfed in a bizarre aqua blue light. The table was soon gently placed back where it was, and the monster began to approach him slowly.

Richards eyes dilated, terrified to the core; how did the monster just do that...? That energy... was it PSYCHIC?! How could it be?!

Testing this theory, Richard mentally lifted the bookshelf, the books within it spilling onto the ground and throwing it at the monster. Once again the object was caught with a blue glow, and it was soon placed down gently, the books soon being put back where they were. Richard shuddered, now realizing that this monster... was a psychic.

The boy shook horribly before using his abilities to lift himself from the ground and over the monster and began sprinting down the halls, trying desperately to get away from this abnormal thing. He had been terrified of it before, but now knowing his abilities were wasted on it... he was toast.

The boy took a turn, now heading downstairs. The monster couldn't be seen, so perhaps he could hide in the basement. The monster couldn't possibly know that room existed yet. And he hadn't hidden there yet, so he doubted he'd be found.

As he slammed the door shut he began to look around fearfully, growing more and more worried as he looked. There were... no hiding places in here. There was literally no where to hide besides under the tables, but he'd get found immediately if he hid there. He was trapped.

The door suddenly swung open, causing Richard to help and fall over completely, scooting back as the monster approached. The squishing sound began haunting his ears as the monster inched closer. This was really it. He was going to die and then there would be nothing. He tightly closed his eyes, waiting for death to greet him. To take him and leave him in one of the three worlds. He just prayed it wasn't hell.

Although... while he DID feel something... it was soft and against his knee. A gentle thump...

Cracking his right eye open, he was surprised to find a snowy white bear in his lap. He soon opened his eyes completely, taking in the bears features completely. It had snowy white fur, a golden fluffy chest, a black tuff of fur on it's forehead, beautiful orange eyes and a cheery smile, light brown freckles on the rim of it's nose. It... it was one of the most beautiful bears he'd ever seen.

Looking down at the creature, he felt himself grow ridged as it began to lift it's bloody boney hand and watching it glow blue. This blue seemed to react with the bear, the bear now lighting up blue. But it LIT UP, didn't just get surrounded by a blue glow. It LIT UP. Richard, now curious, raised his own hand and summoned his green energy, amazed when the bear now lit up green. It was as if it were reacting with his psychic powers.

Richard, mouth agape, looked at the monsters hollow eyes, feeling horribly stunned.

" ... Did you... "

He mumbled, feeling his heart aching in an unusual way.

" ... Did you make this for me...? "

To his AMAZEMENT, the beast nodded slowly, a smile working it's way onto it's lips. Even more to his amazement, it's skin suddenly began to turn from a deathly sickly wrinkled red to a light, smooth pale skin of a humans. Pale skin and black hair. Did... did talking to it restore it's features...?

Looking down at the bear, he picked it up gently, the fur feeling amazing against his skin. So soft... gently the child stroked the bears cheeks, feeling himself growing fond of this beautiful bear. Looking it over again, he finally noticed this bear had a bow around it's neck. A light green bow, with a tag on it. Removing the tag, Richard began to read it, the words making him extremely shocked.

_' To my dear Richy, from your Aunt Grace. '_

_' From my Auntie...?! '_ Richard thought in shock, looking from the bear to the monster. Why did this thing have this? How did it know of the bear his Auntie wanted to give him?

" ... Wh-where did you... "

He whispered, sounding more confused than anything.

" Where did you get this...? "

The monster began to change again. This time, however, it's eyes appeared human, and any blood it had on it's body faded away. It's eyes... were now a beautiful blue.

And the monster, now not even looking like a monster, shook Richard to the core with it's appearance. For now... the very thing that had been chasing him for the last few nights... looked EXACTLY like his Aunt Grace.

Richards mouth hung low again, trying to speak. To say anything. To ask it and be proven wrong. This couldn't be... could it...?

" ... I-is that you Auntie...? "

He whimpered, unable to believe the voice had been his own. And to shock him further, the being at his knees smiled brightly and nodded.

The monster... had been his Auntie Grace all this time...? But how? And why did she look that way before...?

The woman suddenly smiled and reached up, her glowing blue hand gently touching Richard's forehead. And before he knew what was going on... he could see some thing...

* * *

_Grace sighed as the bear, once again, didn't reach her expectations. This one was a bright orange bear and, while had a beautiful color scheme, didn't match the look she was going for. Getting up and stretching out a little the woman made her way over to the table, placing the bear down beside the rest of them. She had made many that she had hoped would capture the look she had in mind for her little Richy but... none seemed to hit the mark. They were all nice but just not what she was looking for. _

_Perhaps she would pay her dear Richy a visit today. Maybe get another look at him and perhaps find the look she was going for. And maybe even raise his spirits. _

* * *

**Flash forward**

* * *

_No... she couldn't be dead... why did she have to die then? When she was so close to done with her little gift to Richy. She had finally found the perfect colors. The perfect look. The perfect hidden secret. And now she was stuck in the spiritual plane, awaiting a reaper to come and take her away. _

_She couldn't leave now. She had to finish the bear and give it to Richy. Make him know he would always be loved... she couldn't leave now. She just couldn't. _

_" I'm sorry my dear, it's time to go. "_

_Grace jumped lightly and turned around, finding a tall woman standing there, her hair long and dark, her ghostly white irises seemingly staring deep into her soul. The human woman backed up a little, turning to look at her dead form before looking back at the other in a pleading way. _

_" Please. I can't. I have to finish that bear. R-Richard needs to receive it. H-he needs to know I will always love him, and that... things will get better for him. They will... "_

_The reapers eyes widened a little before returning to normal, seemingly having contemplated something. _

_" ... I don't do this often but... "_

_The reaper said calmly. _

_" That child... should know he is loved. I shall let you stay until he receives the bear, but... until then, you will be trapped in a monsters body. Trapped here, in this house like a true spirit. And if you fail to have "Richard" receive it, you shall remain trapped here. "_

_Grace gulped a bit, feeling nervous. Yet also... determined. This deal, while deeply terrifying, was the only chance she'd have to make sure Richard got this. So he would truly see what he's worth... clenching her fists, she knew what she had to do. _

* * *

**Flash forward**

* * *

_Grace moaned heavily as she worked on the bear, her hands feeling so old and worn out. She was a monster now, and had been for months now, and making the bear had proven difficult. Yet it was turning out exactly perfect. It was exactly as she pictured. It captured Richard's appearance lightly with the white fur, orange eyes, freckles and black tuff of fur on it's forehead, and then also captured his golden heart with the golden chest fur, and the psychic abilities with it's hidden glow. The glow helping Richard focus his powers even further. _

_It would be made. She wouldn't give up until it was made and perfect. And until it was perfect, she could only hope Richard would receive it soon and truly know... how much she loved him..._

* * *

Richard immediately choked out a sob as the memories subsided, looking at his Auntie tearfully, unable to prevent himself from crying. She went through all of that... for him... to give him this little bear... he... he couldn't believe it truthfully.

" Auntie you... "

He whispered, a smile gently gracing his face.

" You went through all that... for me...? "

The woman nodded, growing teary eyed herself.

" Y-you've been hurting for so long Auntie... but it... it's ok now. "

Richard slowly laid down on his back, for some reason his head beginning to ache and spin. Yet he didn't even care. His Auntie was all that mattered to him... the woman crawled up beside him, staring at him with those kind eyes and loving smile of hers...

" Y-you can rest in piece now. I AM happy. So happy... I... I love you Auntie... "

As he said this the woman's tears fell, her body soon being engulfed in light before vanishing. Richard choked a soft sob, smiling brighter than ever before, gently, closing his eyes, a stray tear rolling down his face.

* * *

**I... I have no words for this right now. I hope you all enjoyed. :')**


	13. Waking up

**This is the last chappie. I hope you all have enjoyed this story. :3**

* * *

_The sound of ambulance sirens greeted the boys ears, causing him to slowly open his eyes, his eyes watery and hazy. He could barely see, and he had begun to question wether or not he were wearing his glasses. It didn't feel like he was. Maybe that would explain the pain he was getting in his head. _

_He could barely make anything out around him. All he could truly see were the colors white, red, and blue, and a few blurs of what he assumed were people. Or the paramedics. He didn't know what was going on... _

_He could... dully hear the men talking to him, telling him not to worry, and that he would be alright. He barely acknowledged it. Instead he began to feel around the cot, looking for his new bear. His bear given to him from his dear Auntie Grace. He began to feel a bit panicked when he couldn't find it. _

_" M-my bear... "_

_He whimpered, easily catching the attention of the paramedics. _

_" I-I want my teddy bear... "_

_He could feel the cot soon stop rolling, and could faintly hear people yelling... get him his bear. He hoped they gave him the right one. Quietly, he whispered, barely capable of speaking anymore. _

_" I-it's got... golden chest fur and... orange eyes... "_

_" Don't worry kid, we'll get you the right bear. "_

_A man said softly, causing the poor boy to blink slowly in response. He couldn't speak anymore... his throat felt so dry and notched... _

_Something soft was soon placed in his arms, and he immediately recognized it to be his bear. The soft fur gave it away. Slowly, the boy smiled and hugged it close, closing his eyes entirely, the world around him fading away. He could faintly hear people saying... they were losing him fast, or something. But he didn't care. He knew he wasn't dying or anything like that. He was just sleeping... just sleeping and treasuring his dear Aunties gift..._

* * *

" ... Richard sweetie. It's time to wake up. "

Richard moaned, slowly willing his eyes to open, the world fuzzy again. The bear was still in his arms, thankfully, and everything seemed white. Except, maybe, 4 blurred figures around him. He couldn't make out who they were though... dang he really needed his glasses badly.

As if the world knew how badly he wanted them, one of the figures slipped on his glasses, returning his vision once more. And what he saw... was his family all around him. Mr. Bradley, Rebecca, Jimmy and Leah. And they all seemed very worried for him. He didn't know why, he was only sleeping.

Rolling his head to the side slowly, he was very happy to find the bear still in his arms, sighing happily and cuddling it close. It was still with him... and nothing had happened to it when he was being wheeled off. Speaking of that, he DID remember the ambiance. Did that mean he was in the hospital now? He wondered why he would be here. There was truly nothing wrong with him. Not that he knew of anyway.

Slowly he rolled his head back, looking tiredly between everyone, mustering a soft smile.

" H-hey guys. "

He greeted meekly, smiling a bit silly.

" What's going on? "

" How are you feeling Richard? "

Graham asked softly, slowly sitting down beside the boy and taking his free left hand. Richard blinked, wondering why the man had asked. After all, he'd only been sleeping. Why was he acting like he'd almost died or something?

" ... I'm fine. Why? "

" Richard sweetie, you were unconscious in the basement of your Aunts house. "

Rebecca explained softly, her voice laced with mild concern.

" The doctors said you were in a state of shock. "

A state of shock... no wonder he felt so numb back then and still kinda now. He had been in shock. He could see that honestly. Seeing his Auntie again, the woman giving him such a truly wonderful gift and... seeing all she went through just to get it to him, he... had been so surprised by the whole thing. It was amazing he actually went into... shock though. He don't think he'd been THAT blown a away by the whole thing.

Slowly looking down at the bear again, he smiled, hugging it close and taking a small sniff of it's strawberry smelling coat. It... was wonderful really.

" I don't care. "

Richard said spunkfully, getting hilarious expressions of pure confusion from his family.

" ... I'm sorry...? "

Jimmy muttered weakly, shrugging his shoulders to prove his confusion simply chuckled.

" I don't care. None of you may believe me but... that monster I've been seeing was... actually my dear Auntie Grace. And she... wasn't trying to hurt me. She just... wanted to give me this bear... and if it meant I'd have to go through a state of shock then... I'd go through it all over again... just to have seen her once more... "

" ... So it was all really real then. "

Jimmy whispered, looking at Richard with teary sapphire eyes.

" Richard, I'm... I'm so sorry I didn't believe you, I- "

Before the blond could finish, Richard placed his hand on his mouth, shushing him playfully and smiling.

" Jimmy, it's ok. I forgive you. It doesn't matter anymore. "

Jimmy pulled away, smiling widely to this, amazed the other had forgiven him so easily.

Richard sighed and leaned back in the cot, feeling tired once more. The family soon stood up, smiling down at him.

" We'll leave you to rest now Richy. "

Rebecca said sweetly.

" You'll be able to leave tomorrow. And then we'll go back to your Aunts place and pick up everything you need. "

Richard simply nodded softly and closed his eyes, hearing his family leave. He soon snuggled the bear closer, smelling it again and it reminding him that his Auntie... truly DID love him dearly, and wanted him to be happy... and it was wonderful. He loved it so much. He felt so happy and... warm inside. Slowly he gave the bear a sweet kiss on the forehead, hugging it even closer, falling into a wonderful sleep.

* * *

**Awww... this was such a sweet end. Hope you all enjoyed! **


End file.
